escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Poesía homoerótica hispanohebrea
Contexto histórico Sefarad Procedentes de Jerusalén, miembros de las tribus de Judá y de Benjamín se establecieron tras la destrucción de Jerusalén en el año 71 en la Península Ibérica. p.139 Originalmente, «Sefarad» (en alfabeto hebreo, ספרד), era un lugar mencionado en la Biblia, en el libro de Abdías, donde se dice que cuando los enemigos de Israel sean derrotados y los israelitas dispersos retornen a Sion, «los cautivos de Jerusalén que están en Sefarad poseerán las ciudades del Neguev».Abdías 1:20 (Reina-Valera 1960) Sefarad era por tanto un lugar de la diáspora judía, y se piensa que correspondía con Sardis, en Asia menor. La traducción aramea de la Biblia tradujo «Sefarad» como «Aspamia», pensando probablemente en en Apamea, una ciudad de Mesopotamia. Pero la similitud fonética con «Hispania», el nombre romano para la península ibérica, hizo que los judíos que vivían en al-Ándalus, y que se creían descendientes de la nobleza judía deportada por los romanos tras la destrucción de Jerusalén en la rebelión de Bar Kojba en el siglo I, concluyeran que el oráculo de Abdías se refería a España, y se llamaron a sí mismos «sefardíes». pp.23-24 Época Omeya Los judíos sufrieron una considerable persecución en España bajo el reino visigodo. Posteriormente vino la conquista peninsular por los árabes en el año 711, y los judíos se convirtieron en sus inmediatos aliados. La civilización sefardí se originó en el tiempo en que la cultura árabe constituía el entorno que influyó en su desarrollo. Tradicionalmente se ha sostenido que los judíos medievales tuvieron mayor seguridad y un más alto nivel de integración política y cultural en el mundo árabe que bajo regímenes cristianos; durante este periodo, que ha sido denominado la «Edad de Oro», los judíos sufrieron relativamente poca persecución, ciertamente en nada comparable al maltrato sufrido a manos de los cristianos. pp.24-25 La tolerancia de los omeyas convirtió españa en un refugio, y judíos de toda Europa inmigraron a al-Ándalus, p.113 donde eran considerados dhimmis (en idioma árabe ) o ahl ad-dhimmah (protegidos o gente protegida); este apelativo se aplicaba a aquellos que sin ser musulmanes vivían sometidos en países islámicos, pagando tributo y con sus tierras sujetas a impuesto, a cambio de lo cual podían conservar sus costumbres y religión y no podían ser esclavizados o maltratados. El islamismo no sentía necesidad de establecer su identidad a expensas de los judíos, lo que sí sucedía en el cristianismo, ni negar a judíos o cristianos su historia continuada al lado del Islam. Los musulmanes veían a cristianos y judíos como la «Gente del Libro» (en árabe , Ahl al- Kitâb) o como la «gente protegida» (dhimmis), pero al fin y al cabo, «gente» que vivía su propia historia diseminados entre los musulmanes. pp.28-29 Debido a la sura 2:256 del Corán («No cabe coacción en religión.») los musulmanes no dedicaron mucha energía a forzar a los judíos a convertirse. Del mismo modo, así como en la cristiandad la legislación y la economía marginaban a los judíos, en el mundo árabe la ley musulmana, Sharia (en árabe , , «vía o senda»), legislaba por igual sobre todos los dhimmis, siendo una legislación estable, consistente, predecible y difícilmente sujeta a aplicaciones o interpretaciones arbitrarias, y los judíos participaban de la vida económica de la sociedad árabe en casi todos sus aspectos. En contraste con la segregación geográfica de las juderías en la Europa cristiana, en las ciudades musulmanas, donde vivían mayoritariamente los judíos la separación residencial de etnias y religiones era normal, voluntaria y generalizada, sin estigma alguno. pp.30 La sociedad sefardí en al-Ándalus se caracterizó por su sentido de noble ascendencia, su tradición de servicio a los gobernantes gentiles, una historia de cripto-judaísmo (la práctica secreta de su religión tras una conversión aparente) y sus grandes logros culturales en filosofía y poesía. En un ambiente de relativa seguridad, los judíos adoptaron abiertamente la cultura árabe, cambiando el arameo por el árabe no sólo como lengua hablada, sino también como lengua de la mayor parte de su producción escrita. Leían literatura islámica, incluso el Corán, y los intelectuales estudiaban filosofía en un entorno de igualdad con sus colegas musulmanes; la Medicina, ámpliamente abierta a los judíos, les permitía el acceso a la alta sociedad árabe: hubo judíos en altos cargos en las cortes árabes ya fuera como médicos, burócratas o, en raras ocasiones, consejeros cercanos a los califas y sultanes; en el siglo XI Semuel ibn Nagrella sirvió al rey de la Taifa de Granada como visir, jugando incluso un rol militar indeterminado en batallas contra estados musulmanes vecinos. p.26 La élite judía constituyó en sus propias comunidades cortes ilustradas similares a las de sus gobernantes musulmanes, donde se discutían temas judíos y se hacían lecturas (en ocasiones cantadas) de poetas hebreos. Los temas abarcaban desde el amor, el vino, la naturaleza hasta, en el único caso de ibn Nagrela, la guerra. pp.26-27 Reconquista. Almorávides y almohades El avance de los reinos cristianos durante la reconquista provocó la demanda de ayuda y la llegada de los almorávides (en árabe , al-Murābitun, «el morabito», especie de ermitaño musulmán) a finales del siglo XI y la invasión de los almohades (en árabe , al-Muwahhidūn, «los que reconocen la unidad de Dios») en el siglo XII. El islamismo más estricto de estos últimos hizo que los dhimmis, así como los musulmanes considerados libertinos sufrieran una violenta opresión. Los sefardíes de al-ándalus que no fueron masacrados se convirtieron al islam o marcharon; miles de ellos escaparon al sur de Francia, donde establecieron una comunidad sefardí junto a los previamente establecidos asquenazíes; otros se instalaron en los reinos cristianos en las comunidades que habían creado los que marcharon de al-Ándalus tras la llegada de los Almorávides. Pese a que la ley judía prescribe el martirio como preferible a sucumbir en la idolatría (como hicieron los asquenazíes durante la Primera Cruzada en 1096), se produjo una apostasía masiva entre los sefardíes en el periodo almohade, en parte por su creencia de que el islam era verdaderamente monoteísta, por el ejemplo de disimulo (en árabe , taqiyya) de los herejes y grupos minoritarios en el mundo árabe y por dudas religiosas sobre la unicidad y superioridad del judaísmo, que se habían instilado entre ellos a través del estudio de la filosofía. pp.32 Homosexualidad entre los hebreos en la Edad Media Eruditos bíblicos sugieren que la dureza de los pasajes del Levítico (18:22, 20:13) y el Deuteronomio (22:5) que influyeron durante siglos las perspectivas judías sobre el erotismo homosexual y transgénero hunden sus raíces en los esfuerzos de los antiguos israelitas por distinguirse de los cananitas que habitaban el creciente fértil antes de su llegada. En la religión cananita las variantes de género y tendencia sexual se asociaban con la reverencia divina, en la forma de prostitución sagrada por parte de los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de la diosa Athirat y su consorte masculino Baal. En general, las Escrituras son bastante restrictivas en relación a la práctica sexual, incluso dentro del matrimonio, y ciertamente respecto al adulterio, la homosexualidad, la masturbación y el bestialismo. La relación sexual entre hombres adultos podía ser penalizada con la muerte por lapidación. Algunas creencias ganaron fuerza entre los hebreos medievales, como que los hombres que participaran en actos eróticos con otros hombres serían castigados por Dios con una muerte temprana; los terremotos y eclipses solares se contemplaban también como castigos por el pecado de sodomía. A finales del siglo XII los escritos de Maimónides recogen una de las primeras condenas judías específicas del lesbianismo: «Las mujeres tienen prohibido mantener relaciones con otras mujeres, una práctica de las tierras de Egipto.» Cabe mencionar la controversia alrededor de Saadia Gaon, acusado de participar (pasivamente) en relaciones sexuales con jovencitos en presencia de las sagradas escrituras; en la acusación se añadía que todos los jóvenes de Nehardea sabían dónde encontrarle. pp.309-310 Norman Roth, en «A Note on Research into Jewish Sexuality in the Medieval Period», señala que, como sucedía también entre los musulmanes, en el pensamiento y la práctica sobre la sexualidad entre los judíos en el periodo medieval debe separarse la oficialidad de la práctica real, lo que era sancionado y proscrito por la ley o la enseñanza moral y lo que realmente se creía y llevaba a cabo. Semuel ibn Nagrella, que llegó a ser visir de la taifa de Granada y comandante en jefe de su ejército, escribió extensos poemas de amor en hebreo sobre mujeres y muchachos, musulmanes y judíos. Al parecer, incluso anteriormente la comunidad judía se mostraba preocupada por las relaciones sexuales entre hombres judíos y goyim (gentiles), y el hecho de que dieran no sólo con mujeres, sino también con jovencitos. Como ibn Nagrella, todos los poetas de la época «clásica» en la españa musulmana compusieron poesía homoerótica, incluyendo muchos ejemplos de moaxajas en las que los versos finales, las jarchas, están escritas en árabe o lengua romance y a menudo son de naturaleza erótica. pp.311-312 Cabe señalar que a partir del modernismo árabe, movimiento que se inicia en el siglo IX, la mayoría de las moaxajas están dedicadas a efebos, uno de los tópicos literarios de gran parte de la poesía árabe medieval. , «Introducción», p.22 Aunque ciertamente la lengua hebrea no disponía de términos explícitos sobre el sexo en comparación con el árabe, son evidentes tanto la naturaleza del significado de estos poemas como su objeto de deseo; algunos incluso se acercan a descripciones reales de actividad sexual. Debe mencionarse también que incluso tras el periodo andalusí, poemas escritos por judíos y conversos en las colecciones del siglo XV están repletos de insultos sexuales dirigidos a un rival, la mayor parte de ellos acusaciones de comportamiento homosexual. El hispanista y cervantista estadounidense Daniel Eisenberg, en «El Buen Amor heterosexual de Juan Ruiz», dice que el amor homosexual se dio en gran medida en la península ibérica durante la Edad Media, pero que es «un hecho del que se evita hablar y está sin un estudio de conjunto». , pp.53 La pederastia fue normal entre la clase aristocrática judía en al-Ándalus; según Eisenberg, esto ha sido ámpliamente estudiado en inglés y en hebreo, pero no en castellano.Eisenberg menciona que «una obra sofisticada de Eddy Zemach y Tova Rosen-Moked (hebreo; Jerusalén, 1983) trata de la poesía erótica de Semuel ibn Nagrella (ha-Naguid), según Helen Leneman, "Reclaiming Jewish History, Homoerotic Poetry of the Middle Ages", Changing Men, 18 (Summer/Fall 1987), pp.22-23.» También menciona «The Ephebe in Medieval Hebrew Poetry», de Jefim Schirmann, publicado en inglés en la revista Sefarad en 1955. Varios artículos de Norman Roth como «Deal Gently wiht the Young Man': Love of Boys in Medieval Hebrew Poetry of Spain», publicado en la revista Speculum en 1982; «Satire and Debate in Two Famous Medieval Poems from al-Andalus: Love of Boys v. Girls, The Pen and Other Themes» (1984) y «The Care and Feeding of Gazelles: Medieval Arabica and Hebrew Love Poetry». Menciona el tomo colectivo Aspectos de la cultura judaica de la Edad Media, que dice que en España se dio «una cultura cortesana y aristocrática caracterizada por un individualismo romántico la cual había una intensa exploración de todas las formas de la sexualidad libertadora: heterosexualidad, bisexualidad, homosexualidad. Pregunte al típico rabino de hoy su parecer sobre la homosexualidad y le dirá que no hay nada menos judaico. Pero no si se estudia la cultura sefardí. La homosexualidad estaba en su centro». , pp.59 Eisenberg menciona como un «gran secreto, el misterio por antonomasia de la historia medieval española» que la Taifa de Granada fue en realidad un reino judío, en el cual el monarca musulmán era un titular sin poder, donde los judíos no eran dhimmi sino los gobernadores y militares, en referencia a ibn Nagrella. , p.6 Dice que en este reino la pederastia era aún más frecuente que en el resto de al-Ándalus y vista como autorizada por la Biblia, como parte de la propia nacionalidad que retrocedía hasta la homosexualidad del gran rey-poeta David, , pp.60 y su amor por Jonatán, hijo del rey Saúl; señala en su introducción a Spanish writers on gay and lesbian themes: a bio-critical sourcebook a este respecto que es «inequívoco para aquellos que estudian la Biblia hebrea detenidamente» que la prostitución homosexual sagrada, en el templo, floreció durante los reinados de David y de su hijo Salomón. El amor de Israel por Dios era expresado en ocasiones, como sucede en la poesía de San Juan de la Cruz, como el amor hacia un hombre divino de otro hombre (el pueblo judío) en el rol femenino. No sólo eran abundantes, entre musulmanes y judíos, los placeres homosexuales en todo al-Ándalus, sino que eran estimados como más refinados que los heterosexuales entre los acomodados y cultos; al parecer, han sobrevivido datos que permiten saber que a principio del siglo XII los prostitutos sevillanos cobraban más y tenían una clientela de clase más elevada que sus colegas femeninas, cuya clientela estaba formada por la plebe urbana y especialmente los campesinos que llegaban a la ciudad a hacer sus compras. Literatura hispanohebrea en al-Ándalus Como en el resto del mundo árabe de la época, el árabe era el idioma típico de la escritura judía para todas las materias excepto las bellas letras; prácticamente todas las obras judías sobre filosofía, teología, matemáticas y demás están escritas en árabe, normalmente en caracteres hebreos. Este tipo de escritura ha sido llamado judeo-árabe, aunque hay poca distinción respecto del lenguaje de los no judíos contemporáneos. La elección del hebreo como lengua poética puede ser la mayor expresión de autoafirmación, incluso aspiración nacionalista, de los hispanohebreos en este periodo. Los poetas árabes consideraban su idioma, la lengua del Corán, como la más hermosa y el verso árabe como la forma más alta de poesía; los poetas judíos pensaban igual de sus sagradas escrituras y compusieron poemas en hebreo clásico, la lengua de la Biblia. Los poemas hebreos de al-Ándalus utilizaron un registro elevado del lenguaje, facilitado por los avances en el estudio de la gramática hebrea y la interpretación bíblica, que intentaba emular la dicción y el estilo del hebreo bíblico, al tiempo que suprimían elementos que se habían introducido en el lenguaje siguiendo la canonización de la Biblia. pp.78-79 Al igual que sucede en la poesía andalusí, el siglo XI es llamado el Siglo de Oro de la poesía hebrea y, al igual que la poesía árabe, la producción poética hispanohebrea disminuyó en el siglo XII bajo el dominio de almorávides y almohades. Poetas destacables en el «Siglo de Oro» de la poesía hispanohebrea son Semuel ibn Nagrella (993-1056), más conocido como ha-Naguid («el príncipe») , Salomón ibn Gabirol (1021-1055), Moses ibn Ezra (1055-1138) y Yehudah Halevi (1974-1141), a los que cabría añadir Yishaq ibn Gayyat (1038-1089) y Abraham ibn Ezra (1092-1167). p.60 Los poetas hispanohebreos se inspiraron especialmente en los poetas árabes orientales, como al-Mutanabbi y Abu Tammam, y no tanto en los andalusíes; la actitud que adoptan es la misma que al-Mutanabbi, un cierto elitismo frente a una sociedad que no se interesa en la poesía. p.141 Estrofas y géneros de la poesía hispanohebrea La Biblia hebrea (Tanaj, del acrónimo en hebreo תַּנַ"ךְ) contiene bastantes secciones poéticas, que incluyen canciones como la «Canción del mar» (Éxodo:15) y la «Canción de Débora» (Jueces:5) y libros poéticos como los Salmos y el Libro de Job. El Talmud (התלמוד) también incluye numerosas secciones poéticas. Entre los siglos V y VII, la poesía litúrgica para la sinagoga (piyyut, ;פיוט) floreció en la Palestina bizantina. La asimilación de la poética del piyyut, compleja y opaca, implicaba el reconocimiento de vocabulario inusual, palabras extranjeras, formas gramaticales complejas y un gran número de alusiones a las fuentes religiosas judías. En la Bagdad islámica del siglo X, Saadia Gaon inició una corriente poética en un estilo más transparente que descansaba en el vocabulario y dicción bíblicas; puede ser considerado el primero en componer poemas hebreos no litúrgicos desde la Biblia, y como el introductor de conceptos filosóficos y teológicos medievales en la poesía hebrea. El trabajo de Saadia como poeta puede entenderse como un puente entre el antiguo piyyut y la poesía arabizada de los sefardíes: hacia el final del siglo X Dunash ben Labrat, un estudiante norteafricano de Saadia llegó a Córdoba y revolucionó la poesía hebrea en al-Ándalus, imponiendo un sistema de vocales cortas y largas en la lengua hebrea de manera que pudiera imitar la métrica árabe, al tiempo que adoptó la estrofa monorrima, estructura de la casida árabe. Prácticamente todos los poetas hispanohebreos adoptaron las innovaciones de Dunash; Moses ibn Ezra sostenía que la mejor poesía hebrea era la compuesta según el modelo árabe; por otro lado, Yehudah Halevi, contemporáneo de ibn Ezra, se mostraba ambivalente frente a las innovaciones métricas, condenándolas a veces como una rendición cultural. La casida, una oda larga y monorrima, era la forma habitual para los grandes géneros: el panegírico o madih, en honor o alabanza de un gran hombre; el elegíaco, ritza o martiyya, conmemorando la muerte de un gran hombre; y el género satírico, hiya o hichá, en que se ridiculiza al enemigo (éste último se encuentra mucho menos presente que en la poesía árabe). También adoptaron la muwassah o moaxaja, forma estrófica posterior a la casida que se dedicaba usualmente a cuestiones relacionadas con los placeres de la vida, descripciones del vino y de su consumo, el amor o expresiones de pesar por lo efímero de dichos placeres. p.59 Cabe señalar, en relación a las moaxajas árabes, que las jarchas (en árabe, خرجة jarŷa, "salida" o "final"), que eran frecuentemente una cita puesta en boca de algún personaje del poema, solían cambiar del árabe clásico al árabe andalusí coloquial. En las hebreas, este cambio se realizaba entre distintos lenguajes, del hebreo al árabe o bien a lengua romance, lo que testimonia el clima bilingüe (o en el caso de los judíos, trilingüe) de al-Ándalus. pp.84-85 En cuanto a los temas, la poesía hispanohebrea tiene una profunda deuda respecto a la tradición árabe. Hacia el siglo X la cultura árabe había desarrollado una tradición poética rica y variada, que abarcaba desde la poesía del desierto preislámica (periodo Jahiliyyah, جاهلية) a la poesía urbana de los periodos abasí y andalusí. Los poetas hebreos explotaron el tono nostálgico de la poesía del desierto árabe en poemas nacionales y personales sobre el exilio; imitaron extensivamente los poemas báquicos y la descripción de los jardines de la poesía árabe, que reflejaban el estilo de vida de una clase aristocrática que compartía valores con sus coetáneos musulmanes; también compartieron el interés por los conceptos neoplatónicos sobre el alma de los poetas andalusíes y los temas de la poesía amorosa árabe, reformulados a través del lenguaje de la Biblia (especialmente el Cantar de los Cantares), que penetraron tanto la poesía hebrea sacra como la secular. pp.80-82 Homoerotismo en la poesía hispanohebrea Entre la élite de al-Ándalus se contaban los poetas y hombres de letras, y muchos poetas que escribían en árabe y hebreo, tanto en temas religiosos como seculares. Entre los poemas de amor escritos por ambas culturas hay una considerable selección de poemas homoeróticos, algunos ciertamente subidos de tono, aunque la mayoría son simplemente poemas de amor, a menudo sobre un amor oculto o no correspondido, cuya única diferencia es que el objeto de deseo es un joven, a menudo denominado «gacela» o «cervatillo». p.114 Los autores de poesía homoerótica eran grandes rabinos y eruditos de la época, líderes de la comunidad judía como Ibn Gabirol, Semuel ibn Nagrella, Moses ibn Ezra y Yehudah Halevi. p.115}} El rabino Steven Greenberg dice en Wrestling with God and men: homosexuality in the Jewish tradition (2005) que por muchos años la postura académica al respecto de la poesía homoerótica hispanohebrea sostenía que se trataba de un ejercicio de estilo, en imitación competitiva con los poetas árabes de su tiempo. Mencionando como ejemplo el Hebrew Poetry of Spain and Provence (1954) de Chaim Shirman, Greenberg señala las contradicciones argumentativas de éste: si se tratara de una mera imitación estilística, otros tópicos únicos de la poesía árabe habrían sido abordados. No obstante, los judíos no cazaban, y no escribieron poemas cinegéticos a imitación de los árabes; los árabes mencionaban animales que no eran familiares para los judíos, como camellos y leones, que tampoco se encuentran en su poesía; también los poemas de guerra eran comunes entre los árabes, y con la excepción de ibn Nagrella no se dieron entre los poetas hebreos. Greenberg señala en consecuencia que los poemas homoeróticos hispanohebreos deben ser contemplados como una expresión de sentimientos auténticos más que como un simple juego competitivo con los poetas árabes. Sostiene que los poemas de autores como Moses inb Ezra, Yehudah Halevi y otros autores demuestran que la práctica de la homosexualidad se dio ciertamente entre los hispanohebreos en la Edad Media; mientras que los poemas homoeróticos no se dieron prácticamente entre los poetas hebreos de ningún otro tiempo o lugar en la historia, son un testimonio de la existencia del amor homosexual en la particular cultura del ál-Ándalus hebreo. p.118 En el poema de Yehudah Halevi «Ese día mientras le tuve», que consiste básicamente en una traducción de un poema del iraquí al-Mutanabbi, el poeta ajustó libremente la situación cambiando el género del amante de mujer a hombre, algo que ninguna convención o métrica hacía necesario. Según Peter Cole, en su premiada antología The dream of the poem (2007), aunque poemas como este no confirman necesariamente la experiencia homosexual de un poeta, proporcionan evidencia de que los poetas hispanohebreos no usaban meramente la convención árabe del poema homoerótico con objeto de disfrazar el afecto por el sexo opuesto: p.440 p.146 }} Los judíos en al-Ándalus vivían usualmente en armonía con sus vecinos musulmanes, con los que disfrutaban de una cultura compartida; de modo natural tomaban parte de las fiestas que se alargaban toda la noche, bebiendo vino junto a los hombres musulmanes, disfrutando de las cantantes, los bailarines y coperos que servían el vino. Muchos de ellos amaban tanto a muchachos como a mujeres, y aunque usualmente estaban casados, mantenían relaciones sexuales con jovencitos, lo que no era en absoluto condenado o considerado como una degeneración. El lenguaje hebreo, en contraste con el árabe, no contiene palabras explícitamente sexuales, de manera que debe expresarse mediante alusiones metafóricas: el joven amado era llamado «gacela» (en hebreo sevi, similar al sonido en árabe para sabi, «muchacho») o bien «cervatillo»: p.235 p.240-242}} En un apasionado poema de Semuel ibn Nagrella, el primer gran poeta hebreo de al-Ándalus, en el que se lamenta de la promiscuidad de su joven amado, se aprecian, además de la mención a la ''gacela, otras dos metáforas: las flechas, que usualmente se utilizan en referencia a las miradas del joven amado; y el arco tenso, que puede referirse a las pestañas, pero habitualmente hace referencia al pene: pp.244-245 En otro poema de ibn Nagrella, el poeta se ha enamorado de un joven que recoge rosas en el jardín de un amigo que lo rechaza. El poeta dice que si el amigo se diera cuenta de la belleza del joven, abandonaría a su propio amado. El joven pide la miel de la enseñanza religiosa, y el poeta, audaz, sugiere que el muchacho le dé la miel de su boca: La figura del copero jugaba frecuentemente un papel de coquetería y erotismo, dedicado al placer de los aristocráticos bebedores, combinando los géneros báquico y amoroso. En un poema corto de ibn Nagrella el copero, viendo la copa de vino en las manos del bebedor, le dice «¡Bebe la sangre de las uvas de entre mis labios!» La poesía medieval hebrea (y la árabe) que trata el tema erótico puede ser descrita como una «poesía del deseo» o «poesía de la pasión»; los poemas no reflejan necesariamente experiencias vividas, sino posiblemente sentimientos de anhelo no consumado: p.82 Cabe mencionar, ya en época almohade, la figura de Ibn Sahl, al que llamaban el israelita de Sevilla (1212-1251). Sus poemas dedicados a los efebos, de una forma casi griega, cultivaban temas y maneras de géneros, indistintamente tradicionales o clásicos árabes, o grecolatinos. p. 69 Nacido judío, Ibn Sahl se hizo musulmán, experiencia que describió mediante poemas homoeróticos; así, amando a un efebo llamado Musa (Moisés), le abandona por otro llamado Muhammad (Mahoma). , «V. La poesía árabe clásica en al-Andalus III: el dorado crepúsculo (Siglos XII-XIII)», en Cervantes Virtual. Uno de los poemas dedicados a su primer amante es una muestra del preciosismo y las imágenes de «segunda potencia» que se dieron en la época, donde las patillas del amado se asemejan a las patas de los escorpiones y los ojos a flechas o espadas: Véase también * Poesía homoerótica hispanoárabe Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Cultura en al-Ándalus Poesia homoerotica andalusi Categoría:Literatura LGBT